


Land of Random, Reader of Fics

by Okamisan7



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Genderbent AU (all trolls are male), Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamisan7/pseuds/Okamisan7
Summary: In which the human reader is an avid reader of fanfiction, and proceeds to go insane.This story is an experiment that will combine one shots and requests into the overall plot. Users who request/comment will be accredited in Special Shout Outs. Hope you enjoy~





	Land of Random, Reader of Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you want updates, or have requests.

You are bored. That's why you are reading fanfiction. To your dismay, there's nothing new, and you've already re-read several stories. Perhaps it is time to write your own.  
You've read enough stuff to get the gist of it. How hard can it be?

-Timeskip-

SMASH!

That was the sound of you bashing your head on something hard. Que the instant regret. You have a headache now, and writing your own fanfic is harder than you thought.  
Your portrayal of canon characters is too OOC, the plot is deformed, and to top it off, you've got writer's block. Where is the creativity when you need it?!  
A groan left your throat as you rubbed your head. It is then you are hit with exhaustion. Holy heck, you never recall ever being THIS tired! Before you could ponder anything else, you've already passed out.


End file.
